El Gremio mas Fuerte Spartan
by Scarlxrd
Summary: Han pasado 100 años desde que se habia celebrado el torneo del poder, saliendo como ganador el univerdo 7, Ahora nuestro saiyajin favorito se embarcara en una nueva aventura en un mundo lleno de magia...
1. Nuevo comienzo

Descargo de Responsabilidad, Dragón ball super y sus personaje le pertenecen al señor Akira toriyama y Fairy Tail y sus personaje le perteneceMashira Hiro

-han pasado 100 años desde la ultima vez que se celebro el torneo del poder saliendo como ganador el universo 7, pidiendoles a las super esfera del dragon que restauren los universos que fueron borrados por el gran Zeno-sama-

Planeta Del Dios Desctructor Bill

-Ahora nos situamos con Nuestro saiyajin favorito que se encontraba en el planeta del dios desctructor del séptimo universo, estando un poco Aburrido meditando cerca de un lago pensando en todo lo que habia ocurrido en estos ultimos 100 Años-

-Estoy muy aburrido desde que celebro el torneo del poder no ha aparecido ningun enemigo, el señor bill solo se la pasa durmiendo en su habitación, mi familia ya no se encuentra en este mundo la unica que queda es mi nieta pan pensaba Goku un poco triste-

-Goku dio un gran bostezo estirandose un poco, Mmm.. este universo ya no necesita mas de mi ayuda ya no existe ningun villano que perturbe la paz de este universo comentaba Goku algo cansando-

-Despues goku se dirigio con su maestro whis, caminando traquilamente mirando todo el paisaje que solo este planeta podria ofrecer, llegando en un par de minutos con su maestro whis observando que su maestro estaba tomando un poco de té-

-Maestro whis quiero pedirle un favor dijo goku serio mirando a su maestro, whis dejo de tomar té y le presto atención a su discipulo-

-Dime goku-san que quieres pedirme le prgunto Whis a Goku-

-Maestro whis usted me entiende verdad lo que le quiero pedir, como usted sabe en esto ultimos 100 años me la he pasado muy aburrido solo he estado entrenando con el fin de volverme mas fuerte pero lastimosamente no tengo con quien luchar, Maestro whis lo que le quiero pedir es...QUIERO QUE ME ENVIE A OTRA MUNDO grito goku muy animado mirando a su maestro-

-jujujuju te tardaste mucho goku-san ya lo tenia previsto, yo y el señor bill discutimos ese tema haces años dijo Whis riendo con sus mano en su boca-

-Entonce si puedo verdad Maestro whis puedo ir a otro mundo le pregunto goku muy feliz mirando a Whis-

-Claro Goku-san puedes ir pero no ocasiones muchos problemas jujujuju dijo Whis riendo-

-Mmm..pero maestro whis como llegare a este nuevo mundo le pregunto goku muy curioso mirando a su maestro-

-Eso es muy facil goku-san respondio Whis sacando su baston, whis recito Algunas palabras para despues de algunos segundo tocar el suelo con su baston dos veces para al final tocar a goku-

-Goku estaba un poco confundido no entendia que estaba diciendo su maestro pero sintio como su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer en particulas de luz cuando whis lo habia tocado con su baton, que me esta pasando pensaba goku algo asustado-

-Adios goku-san los volveremos a ver muy pronto jujuju dijo whis despidiendo a su discipulo con una sonrisa, Despues de aquellas palabras Goku habia desaparecido del septimo universo-

Dimensión Desconocida

-Goku habia Aterrizado en un valle en lo profundo del bosque Comenzandose a unir las particulas de luz-

-En donde estoy se preguntaba Goku algo confundido ya que su maestro Whis no le habia dicho a que mundo lo mandaria-

-Goku siguio caminando llendo directo hacia una presencia que habia sentido cerca de este lugar, Despues de caminar por algunos minutos Goku habia llegado al lugar de la presencia sorprendido un poco, observando a un dragon dormido mas adelante de el-

-Goku sonrio maliciosamente creando una bola de ki en su mano derecha lanzandosela al dragon creando una gran explosión en el valle, El dragon habia esquivado el ataque al ultimo segundos asustandose bastante al ver la destrucción que habia ocasionado el Ataque-

-¡¡Maldición Acnologia como te atrevez a atacarme con la guardia baja maldito cobarde¡¡ reclamo el dragon muy enojado mirando hacia la explosión-

-jajajaj asi que esquivaste el ataque dragoncito se escucho una voz en la cortina de humo, tu no eres Acnologia quien rayos eres tu maldita sabandija muestrate exclamo el dragon enojado mirando por sus Alrededores-

-Goku estaba muriendose de la risa ya que la Actitud del dragon le recordaba mucho a su Amigo/Rival vegeta, Goku levito un poco mostrandose al dragon-

-¡¡Maldito humano como te Atrevez a pertubar mi sueño ahora por tu imprudencia te matare!! grito el dragon muy enojado Acercandose a Goku a una gran velocidad-

-Goku estaba sonriendo mirando como el dragon estaba acercandose a una gran velocidad en donde se encontrba El dejandose Golpear, el golpe fue tan fuerte que mando a Goku volar muy lejos pero el dragon no muy convecido de la muerte del kokun lo remato con un Rugido de Dragon quemando varias montañas alrededor del valle-

-Ja solo era una simple basura como todos esos asquerosos humano bujo el dragon molesto mirando la destrucción de su ataque-

-El dragon estaba retirandose del lugar pero ensacho sus ojos al ver a Goku sin ningun rasguño estando frente de el, Goku estaba Enfrente del dragon sonriendole pegandole con un dedo en la frente Mandandolo a volar pero el Dragon se recompuso en el Aire mirando serio a Goku-

-Quien rayos eres humano le pregunto el dragon a goku-

-no soy un ser humano soy un guerrero saiyajin y me llamo son goku pero solo dime Goku le respondio goku con una sonrisa-

-su poder porque no lo puedo sentir es como si estuviera muerto pensaba el dragon serio-

-¿Que es un Guerrero saiyajin? le pregunto el dragon muy confundido mirando a Goku-

-los saiyajines somos una raza de guerreros pertenecientes al universo 7 , somos extraterrestres físicamente parecidos a los humanos, pero con cualidades que los distinguen La presencia de una cola de mono, actitud ruda y antipática de todos sus miembros y poder de pelea extraordinario dijo Goku serio-

-Dejate de bromas humano todo lo que me has contando es mentira tu no tienes cola ¿quien rayos eres en realidad? Le pregunto el dragon bastante enojado mirando a Goku-

-ya te lo dije dragoncito soy un guerrero saiyajin le respondio goku-

-Dejame de llamarme dragoncito humano para tu información tengo un nombre soy el Dios Dragon Undeadel Dios Dragon mas poderoso de toda la creación dijo Undead haciendo poses al estilo zamasu pero en forma de dragon-

-Jajajajaja pero que estas diciendo Undead si tu fueras el ser mas podersoso de este mundo entonces yamcha seria un dios desctrutor Aqui reia Goku a todo pulmon rebolcandose en el suelo-

-¡¡Maldito humano como te atrevez a reirte del Gran dios dragon Undead!! exclamo Undead muy enojado creando un rugido de dragon con todo su poder-

-Basura humana te destruire junto con este continente...Rugido del Dragon Devorador de Almas exclamo Undead, el rugido del dragon se Acercaba a Goku-

-Goku solo suspiro estirandose su mano derecha deteniendo el rugido del dragon, Undead estaba muy shockeado este humano habia detenido su ataque pero Undead no se dio por vencido aumentando mas su poder, Hakai fue lo que se escucho por todo el lugar desapareciendo el Ataque de Undead-

-!!Pero que demonios paso donde esta mi Ataque!! Exclamo Undead muy sorprendido-

-Terminemos con Esto Undead dijo Goku serio, Goku estaba acercandose a Undead, piensas que te tengo miedo estupido huma...pero Undead no termino de hablar ya que goku lo habia golpeado en la cara comenzandole a dar una paliza, Despues de Un minutos Goku estaba sentado en una roca mirando enfrende de el a un Undead echo pedasos-

-Ahora Undead dime todo Acerca de este mundo le pregunto Goku serio mirando a Undead-

-Esta bien señor goku pero por favor ya no me siga golpeando dijo Undead llorando Comicamente recuperandose poco a poco con su regeneración-

-Señor Goku Usted se encuentra en un mundo donde la magia es la parte esencial de cada dia, Aqui existen magos que utilizan la magia para hacer las misiones de los Gremios donde ellos estan unidos y cobran una recompensa si la misión se logra con exito pero tambien existen seres que utilizan la magia para deseos Egoista como un tal mago oscuro zeref, Undead comenzo a Contarle todo sobre este mundo al kokun pasando 3 horas de puros relatos-

-Despues de 3 horas-

-Mmm...ya veo muchas gracias por la información Undead dijo Goku con una sonrisa retirandose del lugar rumbo hacia el continente de Earth land-

-Señor goku hacia donde se dirige le pregunto Undead muy curioso mirandoa goku-

-Me dirijo hacia Earth land dijo Goku con una sonrisa, señor goku no mejor dicho maestro por favor llévenme con usted quiero aprender de usted maestro le suplico Undead a goku-

-Esta bien Undead pero puedes cambiar de forma ya que asustaria a todas las personas con tu forma de dragon dijo goku-

-como ordene maestro dijo Undead elevandose al cielo creandose una potente luz Dorada para despues de Algunos segundos Aparecer un chico de unos 20 Años Aproximadamente-

-Despues Goku junto a Undead Tomaron vuelo rumbo hacia Earth land, llengando en unos pocos minutos ya que los dos eran muy rapidos Aterrizando cerca de una aldea comenzando a Caminar-

-Maestro porque Aterrizamos Aqui le pregunto Undead muy curioso mirando a Goku-

-Mejor vamos caminando desde aqui para no llamar mucho la atención dijo Goku-

-Esta bien maestro se nota que usted es muy sabio dijo Undead-

-Despues los dos se Adentraron en una aldea notando goku que todas las personas de la aldea estaban reunidas en un solo punto llendo directo con Undead para ver lo que sucedia-

-Goku habia llegado al lugar observando como estaban maltrantando a tres niños, Goku estaba muy enojado con estas personas saliendo a defender a los niños-

-Que les pasa porque atacan a estos pobres niños dijo goku enojado mirando a los campesinos-

-Los niños estaban mirando a Goku con lagrimas en sus ojos, Traquilos niños todo estara bien dijo goku con una sonrisa mirando a los niños-

-por favor señor salvemos dijo una niña pequeña abrazando la pierna del kokun-

-tranquila todo va a estar bien pequeña dijo Goku tomando a la niña entre sus brazos-

-La niña dejo de llorar ya que se sentia segura al lado del kokun, Undead Encargate de estas personas pero no las vayas a matar dijo Goku serio mirando a Undead-

-si Maestro dijo Undead comenzandoles a dar una paliza a los pobladores del pueblo, Asustando un pocos a los niños al ver tremenda brutalidad-

-Despues de Algunos minutos Undead habia terminado el trabajo suicio y se Acerco en donde estaba su Maestro-

-hola niños yo me llamo Son Goku pero solo diganme Goku dijo Goku con su tipica sonrisa son, Alegrando muchos a los niños al ver la gran sonrisa del kokun-

-wuujajajja yo me llamo Undead y me gusta Comer niños dijo Undead con una sonrisa malefica Austando muchos a los niños, Dejate de tonterias Undead dijo Goku pegandole un coscorron a su nuevo discipulo dejandole un chichon-

-perdoneme maestro dijo Undead llorando comicamente sobandose el chichon-

-Jejejej que divertidos Son ustedes dos Oni-chan, yo me llamo lisanna Strauss dijo una niña Albina sonriendo-

-Yo soy Elfman Strauss dijo un niño Albino un poco nervioso mirando al kokun-

-Mucho gusto señor goku, señor Undead y gracias por habernos salvarnos a mi y a mis hermanos yo me llamo Mirajane Strauss dijo una chica Albina-

-Diganme niños porque esos humanos los atacaban le pregunto Undead a los niños-

-Los niños se quedaron callado no querian decirles la verdad a Goku ya que pensaban que le dirian a su hermana mostruo-

-Goku estaba mirando la Actitud de los niños mirando que mirajane estaba escondiendo su brazo derecho, Mira-chan porque Escondes tu brazo derecho le pregunto Goku a Mirajane-

-No es nada señor goku respondio mira muy nervioso, Undead se acerco a mirajane sacandole el brazo de su manta mirando la mano de un Mostruo-

-Lo se soy un monstruo exclamo mirajane llorando, Goku le tomo la mano a mirajane diciendole-

-Tu no Eres un monstruo mira-chan tu eres una linda chica dijo Goku con una sonrisa secandole las lagrimas a mirajane, mirajane sintio un flechaso en su corazon mirando un poco roja a Goku-

-Lo dice en enserio señor goku usted cree que no soy un monstruo dijo Mirajane mirando a Goku-

-lo dijo Enserio mira-chan tu eres una linda chica que no debe lloran dijo Goku con una sonrisa, Goku concentro un poco de ki divino en sus manos Restaurandole el brazo a Mirajane sorprendiendo a los presente por dicha Acción, Mirajane estaba demasiada sorprendida y lo primero que hizo fue Abrazar al kokun llorando en su pectoral por Algunas horas mientras los presente miraban con una sonrisa-

Fin Del Capitulo


	2. Torre del cielo

**Descargo de Responsabilidad, Dragón ball Super y sus personaje le pertenecen al señor Akira toriyama y Fairy Tail y sus personaje le pertenece Mashira** **Hiro**

 **Capitulo 2**

Han pasado algunos días desde que nuestro saiyan favorito había llegado a esta dimensión conociendo en su camino a nuevos amigos llevándose muy bien con ellos.

Ahora nos situamos con goku que se encontraba caminando por un camino junto al lado de sus Amigos conversando Animadamente a excepción de una peliblanca que estaba muy Acaramela con el kokun.

Maestro hacia donde nos dirigimos le pregunto Undead a Goku.

Mmm..vamos directo hacia el reino de fiore respondió goku con una sonrisa poniendo sus mano atrás de su nuca.

Señor goku es verdad que vamos al reino de fiore le pregunto lisanna muy feliz. Si lis-chan nos dirigimos hacia fiore respondió Goku con una sonrisa.

Siiiiii, siii vamos hacia el reino de fiore dijo lisanna muy feliz saltando de alegría.

hermanita tranquilízate un poquito dijo Elfman, mirando como su hermana menor estaba saltando de un lado a otro.

Aaaahhhhhhhhh.-fue el gran bostezo de Undead estirando sus brazos mirando como su maestro estaba caminando con una Mirajane muy pegadita a el, Maestro porque no vamos mejor volando aburre caminar tanto dijo Undead mirando al saiyan.

No Undead mejor caminemos respondió Goku, Undead estaba un poco triste por la repuesta de su maestro y lo volvió a ver mirando como Mirajane quería Agarrarle la mano a Goku pero no podía por lo nerviosa que estaba, Undead sonrió maliciosamente.

Fiuuu fiuuu parece que tenemos a una parejita dijo Undead de manera burlona, Mirajane estaba sorprendida/sonrojada a la vez mirando como Undead la había descubierto.

d...de..que estas hablando señor Undead no es lo que parece dijo Mirajane sonrojada tapándose con sus mano la cara.

Undead estaba riéndose mentalmente por la actitud de esta humana y decidió echar mas leña al fuego.

Cuando es la boda Mirajane, Tu serias una buena esposa para el maestro m.i.r.a, imagínate al recibir al maestro con un delantal semi desnuda diciéndole que quiere primero la cena, el baño, o me prefieres a...mi dijo Undead riendo pegándole con su codo a Mirajane en sus costillas.

Mirajane estaba echando humo por su cabeza por lo sonrojada que estaba, desmayándose al no soportar mas vergüenza siendo cargada por el kokun que la observaba sonriendo.

Después de un tiempo todos habían llegado a un pueblo, notando que el pueblo estaba completa mente destruido, Goku camino por los alrededores mirando que no había ninguna persona a excepción de una presencia que se encontraba escondida.

Goku se acerco a la presencia caminando rumbo al ki que estaba muy cerca de su ubicación, mirando que la presencia estaba escondida dentro de una caja, procediéndola a abrir viendo a una niña pequeña.

La niña estaba sorprendida y Asustada mirando a goku temblando un poco, rogándole a todos los dioses que esta persona que esta arriba de ella no fuera una mala persona.

Que haces aquí pequeña le pregunto goku a la pequeña niña.

Señor por favor no me lastime hare todo lo que usted me pida exclamo la niña muy asustada.

No te hare nada pequeña pero dime una cosa ¿Quienes atacaron la aldea? y desde que tiempo has estado aquí encerrada le pregunto goku con una sonrisa.

No lo se señor, no me acuerdo de nada lo único que me acuerdo es de una niña pelirroja que me ayudo escondiéndome en este lugar de unas personas malas dijo la niña.

ya veo pequeña y no tengas miedo de mi no te voy a lastimar o nada por el estilo dijo goku.

De verdad señor me lo promete dijo la niña mirando a goku.

Es una promesa dijo goku con una sonrisa, ayudando a la niña a salir del cofre en donde antes se encontraba escondida caminando de regreso con los demás.

Goku caminaba con una expresión seria, comenzando a sentir algunos ki cerca del lugar, diciéndole a Undead telepática mente que algunos sujeto estaban cerca de la aldea, Undead Asintió a la palabra de su maestro comenzando a buscar por los alrededores de la aldea.

Malditos humanos en donde están escondido se preguntaba Undead serio corriendo a una gran velocidad por toda la aldea, Despues de algunos segundos de búsqueda Undead logro localizar a los sujetos sonriendo perversa mente al verlos.

Tenemos que capturar a mas personas con las que tenemos no es suficiente comentaba un hombre mirando a sus camaradas.

Tienes razón el sistema R necesita mas trabajadores con esos sucios esclavos no es suficiente, a este paso no terminaremos nunca afirmo otro hombre de apariencia alta con una cicatriz en forma de x en su frente.

Pero ya hemos capturados a todos las persona de este maldito pueblo y no creo que quede alguien mas comento otro sujeto de contextura alta un poco obeso con una cara desfigurada.

Entonces larguemos de aquí dijo el jefe del grupito pero en ese momento los tres magos oscuro mirando con cara de horror como su jefe había sido decapitado, saliéndole mucha sangre de su cuello manchando las cara de sus camaradas cayendo el cuerpo del mago oscuro al suelo sin vida.

Segundos antes Undead había llegado al lugar en donde se encontraban los magos oscuros, tomándolos por sorpresa matando de un solo golpe al líder de los magos.

los magos oscuro estaban paralizados al ver decapitado a su jefe, comenzando a retroceder del miedo pero Undead no les dio tiempo para que se recuperen del shock, matando de un rápido movimiento a dos magos oscuro dejando a uno solo para sacarle información, noqueándolo a una gran velocidad.

Espero que mi maestro no se enoje conmigo pensaba Undead mirando los cadáveres de los magos oscuro, marchándose del lugar con el mago oscuro inconsciente.

Despues todos estaban reunidos en un bosque bajo la sombra de un gran Árbol, los niños estaban muy nerviosos observando como el kokun le estaba dando una paliza a Undead.

Te dije que no los mataras Undead dijo goku serio pegándole un golpe a Undead mandándolo a volar, perdóneme maestro no lo volveré hacer dijo Undead llorando de forma cómica.

Despues de una brutal paliza por parte de Goku Ahora nuestro saiyan favorito se encontraba mirando al mago oscuro serio preguntándole en donde se encontraban las personas del pueblo.

Nunca de lo diré maldito cabeza de palmera dijo el mago oscuro, no me dejas mas opción dijo goku poniendo su mano derecha en la cabeza del mago oscuro Entrando en su mente mirando todo lo necesario.

ya veo el sistema R, resucitar a un tipo llamado zeref aunque lo que están haciendo ustedes esta muy mal, como se los ocurre tener a niños, Ancianos y personas inocentes trabajando en su maldita torre dijo Goku enojado mirando al mago oscuro.

jajajaja tu nunca nos entenderás cabeza de palmera, nuestro señor el gran mago zeref es una deidad para nosotros dijo el mago oscuro con una sonrisa asquerosa.

Se volvió loco este mago oscuro comento la niña que había sido ayudada por goku Antes, mirando como el mago oscuro se estaba riendo de una manera perversa.

tengo miedo hermanito dijo lisanna algo asustada por la actitud del mago, no te preocupes hermanita el señor goku nos protegerá dijo Elfman tranquilizando a su hermana menor.

Que haremos con este mago perverso maestro pregunto Undead sacando una espada de su mano apuntando al cuello de dicho mago.

No es necesario matarlo Undead, entréguemelo a los caballeros mágicos del reino de fiore dijo Goku.

Esta bien maestro pero que haremos con las persona que han sido secuestrada por estos magos perverso con fines egoísta, si no me equivoco no están muy lejos de aquí comento Undead.

los iremos a salvar Undead dijo goku serio, retirándose del lugar junto con sus amigos pero antes de irse dejaron amarrado al mago oscuro.

Señor goku hacia donde nos dirigimos pregunto Mirajane.

Mira-chan vamos a rescatar a las personas que han sido secuestrada por esos magos perverso respondió Goku con una sonrisa, por cierto pequeña como te llamas, Yo me llamo son goku, pero dime goku y los que están a mi alrededor se llaman Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman y Undead termino de presentar goku a sus amigo.

Mucho gusto, yo me llamo Kagura se presento Kagura con una sonrisa, Despues de las presentaciones y de haber caminado por algunas horas los presentes habían llegado a una especie de mar mirando mas adelante de ellos una torre.

Vaya así que esta torre es la famoso torre del cielo o mas conocida como el sistema R comenta Undead sonriendo mirando hacia la dirección de la torre.

Mmm.. no es la gran cosa, Yo pensaba que seria una torre de gran magnitud dijo Kagura.

Bueno que se le puede hacer las cosas nunca son como las personas pensamos Comento Lisanna con una sonrisa.

Señor goku por favor Déjeme que lo acompañe dijo Mirajane mirando a goku con ojos de cachorrito, goku no se pudo resistir a esa mirada tan kawai abrazando a Mirajane poniéndola entres sus pectorales.

Claro mira-chan puedes acompañarlos dijo goku con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a una sonrojada Mirajane.

Despues de algunos minutos Goku, Undead, Mirajane partieron rumbo hacia la torre del cielo dejando atrás a los mas pequeño diciéndoles que no demorarían tanto.

Entrando en la torre de una manera silenciosa para no levantar sospecha y hacer un escandalo, dividiéndose en dos grupos conformados por Goku junto a Mirajane y Undead solo.

Goku y Mirajane

Mira-chan no te separes de mi dijo Goku serio, apegando a Mirajane a su cuerpo.

Claro señor Goku respondió Mirajane sonrojada, después los dos estaban observando como los magos oscuros estaban maltratando a personas inocentes, obligándolos a trabajar de una manera forzada.

Mira-chan Mantente al margen de la situación yo me ocupare de todos los magos oscuro dijo goku serio, Mirajane asintió un poco preocupada al saber que goku quería enfrentar a todos esos magos el solo.

Con Undead

Nuestro amigo el dios dragon Undead, caminaba tranquila mente por el lugar mirando con una sonrisa como esto sucios humanos sufrían, a Undead no le importaba salvar a estos humano es decir le gustaba escuchar los gritos desgarradores de los humanos, eran músicas para sus oídos, pero lastimosa mente tenia que hacerlo o su maestro lo golpearía otra vez.

!!Oigan¡¡ basuras humanas grito Undead llamando la atención de los magos oscuro, funcionando su plan todas las personas del lugar miraron hacia arriba.

¡¡Maldito mocoso quien rayos eres tu!! Exclamo uno de los magos oscuro mirando a Undead.

Eso no te incube humano pero te diré una cosa, lárgate de aquí sino quieres morir dijo Undead serio.

jajajaja y Crees que te hare ca...el mago no pudo terminar de decir sus palabras ya que Undead lo había decapitado.

Te lo dije maldito gusano murmuraba Undead tirando la cabeza del mago hacia un ricon de la cueva, las personas estaban asustada.

Lárguese malditas escoria o ustedes serán los siguientes Dijo Undead con una sonrisa perversa, Amenazando a las pobres personas inocentes del lugar, las personas corrieron por sus vidas mientras gritaban" Es un monstruo".

Jajaja Asi me gusta corran sucios humanos Jajaja si se quedan atrás me los comeré gritaba Undead mientras reía haciendo eco su voz en toda la cueva.

Bueno creo que pase un poquito pensaba Undead riendo un poco caminando de regreso con su maestro pero algo le detuvo, observando a un niño pequeño arrogándole el pantalón.

Lárgate bicho no me toques Dijo Undead quitando al niño de su pantalón, siguiendo caminando pero otra vez el niño lo agarro de su pantalón enojando a Undead.

Te lo advertí mocoso Dijo Undead sacando sus espadas apuntando a la garganta del niño.

Tus ultimas palabras Exclamo Undead mirando al niño.

p...papá no me dejes Murmuro el niño siendo escuchado por Undead mirándolo serio.

Que hare contigo humano, te podría criar para luego engordarte para al final comerte comento Undead.

No me dejes por favor papá dijo el niño llorando mirando a Undead.

Ya se que hare contigo pequeño humano, Te enseñare magia mata dragones "Magic Dragon Slayer" Exclamo Undead tomando al niño como un saco de papa marchándose del lugar, matando en su camino a cada mago oscuro que se le cruzaba en el camino.

Con Goku y Mirajane

Goku estaba preparado para el combate siendo detenido por una Mirajane llorando, Señor Goku no vaya por favor es muy peligroso quédese Conmigo Dijo Mirajane llorando.

Tranquila Mira-chan aunque no lo parezca soy muy fuerte dijo goku con una sonrisa, calmando a Mirajane Asintiendo con su cabeza.

Goku estaba listo para la batalla, pero se detuvo en seco mirando como las personas se revelaron con los magos oscuro siendo liderados por una niña pelirroja.

Mmm.. Vaya nunca me espere este resultado pensaba Goku con una sonrisa, saliendo de su escondite Ayudando a las personas.

Goku esquivaba todos los ataques de magia lanzado por los magos oscuro, noqueándolos a una gran velocidad, las personas estaban agradecidas con este hombre ya que lo estaban ayudando a tener su libertad.

¿Quien es el? Se preguntaba una pelirroja algo confundida mirando al hombre de cabeza puntiaguda con un color de caballo azul.

Dándose una batalla campal donde algunos cayeron, Goku estaba sonriendo golpeando a los magos oscuro dándoles golpe mortales, cada golpe era un hueso roto haciéndolos gritar de dolor a los magos oscuros.

Falta poco, ¡¡Tendremos nuestra libertad!! Exclamo la chica pelirroja alentando a sus compañeros de guerra.

Pasando varios minutos de intensas batallas, Ganando al final las personas esclavizadas teniendo por fin su libertad.

Las personas estaban llorando de la alegría por fin podrían volver al ver el sol mientras tanto la pelirroja estaba buscando al hombre que la había ayudado pero lastimosa mente no lo encontró.

Segundos Antes, Goku había terminado de masacrar a los magos oscuro teletranportandose de vuelta con Mirajane, Marchándose del lugar encontrando en su camino a Undead, sorprendiéndose un poco al ver que Undead traía a un niño pequeño.

Como fue capaz de hacer tal acción señor Undead, porque se robo a este pequeño niño Dijo Mirajane incrédula mirando a Undead.

Jajajaja no es lo que parece Mira, esta criatura me siguió, Yo no me lo robe Dijo Undead sonriendo mirando a Mirajane estando esta ultima dudando de sus palabras.

Bueno no importa de donde lo saco pero es tu responsabilidad Undead Dijo goku serio.

Esta bien Maestro criare a este niño como todo un guerrero Dijo Undead con una sonrisa.

Bueno no importa, Todos agárrense de mi nos vamos de este lugar dijo goku, los presente asintieron un poco confundido tocando los hombros del kokun.

Goku coloco sus dedo índice y medio en su frente, los presente querían decir algo, pero cuando observaron el lugar estaban sorprendido ya no estaban en la torre del cielo estaban afuera.

¡¡Que paso porque estamos de nuevo en la playa!! Grito Mirajane muy exaltada mirando a goku esperando una respuesta.

Bueno muchachos solos los tele transportamos no fue la gran cosa para sorprenderse tanto Dijo goku con una sonrisa.

Jajaja es lo menos que me puedo esperar de usted maestro dijo Undead riendo.

Despues los tres se retiraron del lugar dirigiéndose rumbo con los demás, Encontrándolos después de caminar por algunos minutos, diciéndoles la situación sobre la torre del cielo alegrando bastantes a los niños por las buenas noticias.

Despues todos se retiraron del lugar yendo directo hacia el reino de fiore pero goku tenia planeado algo junto a Undead, pasando primero por Magnolia hogar de unos de los gremios mas queridos por todo Earth land "Fairy Tail".

Después de algunos días de haber caminado por los camino que dirigían a Magnolia, habían llegado a su destino estando los niños muy alegres viendo la ciudad de magnolia.

Undead has lo que teníamos planeado le Dijo Goku mental mente a Undead.

Undead Utilizo magia de Sueño en los niños borrándoles temporalmente la memoria, Dejándolos dormidos en el suelo.

Bien ahora maestro, que haremos con estos niños dijo Undead serio mirando a su maestro pero el único que se salvo fue el pequeño que Undead había salvado con el fin de enseñarle magia mata dragones.

Déjemelos en el gremio que todo mundo habla en esta ciudad creo que se llamaba Fairy Tail Dijo goku con una sonrisa algo triste, ya se había encariñado un poco con los niños y era muy difícil para el despedirse.

Esta bien maestro respondió Undead sonriendo, cargando a todos los niños llevándoselos a Fairy Tail, pasando varios segundos dejando a todos los niños en la entrada del gremio.

Cuidasen mocosos los volveremos a ver en algún futuro Dijo Undead mirando a los niños, regresando con el kokun.

Goku estaba mirando el cielo azul con una cara de tristeza, pero era algo que tenia que hacer, quería que ellos tuvieran un lugar a donde vivir, tener una familia que los cuidaras.

Ya esta maestro, los deje en el gremio de Fairy tail dijo Undead con una sonrisa, interrumpiendo los pensamiento de Goku.

Esta bien Undead, pero porque no dejaste también al niño en el gremio le pregunto goku curioso mirando a su discípulo.

Jajaja Maestro este niño cuando crezca será el mejor Dragon Slayer de la historia Exclamo Undead riendo.

Bueno como tu digas, vámonos de este lugar dijo Goku, Undead asintió a la palabra de su maestro, marchándose del lugar rumbo hacia el reino de fiore.

Fin Del Capitulo


End file.
